londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2011 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Thursday 6th March 2014' *Beddington Farmlands: female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in old oaks at north of site again - seen from footpath between A237 & railway footbridge 7:00-7:50. Quite a show this morning; calling, drumming, 'butterfly dancing' and aggressively chasing away Great Spotted Woodpeckers. Also noticed a ring on the bird. (James Hudson & Nick Gardner) *Crayford Marshes: 1st-winter Caspian Gull, Ruff, Spotted Redshank, 2 Corn Bunting, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Green Sandpiper, Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *Golders Green: Song Thrush singing 12.25-12.31am, Woodstock Avenue during illumination of offensively bright security lights (James Levy). *Holland Park: Chiffchaff trapped and ringed this mornng - probably 1st of year at this site as I don't think they generally overwinter here. (Bill Haines) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook 720 - 10:00: singing male Firecrest, singing male Blackcap, singing Nuthatch near Gilberts Slade, 2 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, 22 Redwing (many in subsong), 1 Siskin over, 8 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 2 Egyptian Geese over, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Green Woodpecker, 5 Stock Dove (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: Green Sandpiper, 2 Redshank, Brambling (WWT website) *Osterley Park: 1 Chiffchaff, 30 Fieldfare. (K.Fisher) *North Sheen Rec Grd: 2 blackcaps 7.15am (Peter Hart) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver (South Basin), 2 Scaup (1 on North Basin, 1 seen by another observer on the South), 10 Goldeneye, 2 Shelduck, Common Buzzard (Steven Robinson) *Tottenham (Lordship Recreation Ground): Reed Bunting (James Palmer) *Tottenham Marshes: Water Rail, Chiffchaff (James Palmer) *Trent Park: singing male Firecrest laurel Rough Lot, 20 Chaffinch, male Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow:Lockwood A pair of Pintail. No1 res Cetti's Warbler (KJMcmanus & Lol Cumming). *Wanstead Flats: Chiffchaff, 6 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 6 Skylark, 10 Linnet, Reed Bunting, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, pr Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) 'Wednesday 5th March 2014' *Beddington Farmlands: female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in patch of woodland at north of site - seen from footpath between A237 & railway footbridge 7:30 (James Hudson). *Crayford Marshes: Raven SW 10:45 (Andy Sayer per Kev Jarvis); Common Buzzard, Spotted Redshank, Little Owl, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 5 Corn Bunting, 2 Rock Pipit, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 6 Oystercatcher, 3 Curlew (Kev Jarvis). *Enfield Lock: 2 Stock Dove on sheep field NE of KGV Reservoir (Martin Shepherd). *Grovelands Park: red-head Smew of unknown origin still catching fish at end of boating lake nearest to pitch & putt, Firecrest in holly behind ranger's hut, 15 Redwing and Stock Dove on pitch & putt (Katy McGilvray) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Lesser Redpolls Heath Extension, Kingfisher Seven Sisters Pond, m Wood Duck Wood Pond (Klemens Felder) *Kensington Gardens: Round Pond- 43 Egyptian Geese; nearby 4 Mandarin in treetop, near Tawny Owl which showed well, calling Nuthatch, 2 Jackdaw over (Neil Anderson) *Mayflower Park wetlands: Kingfisher (Bob Smith). *North Sheen: Rec Grd - Blackcap singing at 7.10am - first sighting in 5 years (Fr Peter Hart) TQ192760 *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: Buzzard over 1505, 2 Peregrine, m Blackcap subsong, 30 Redwing (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: 4 Buzzard (J.Wilczur & S.Read). *Sewardstone: Skylark flew in from SW and alighted on Pattypool Mead (Martin Shepherd). *South Mimms: Bignell’s Cnr M25/A1 jn - Red Kite drifted S low over rbt at 12:15 (Andrew Haynes). *Streatham Common: Fieldfare, Green Woodpecker, 4 Jackdaw over, 9 Redwing (some singing), 4 Stock Dove (Peter Beckenham) *Thorney CP: Bullfinch m, 2 Redpoll, Siskin, Jay, Mistle Thrush, 2 Chaffinch, 3 Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, 3 Ring-necked Parakeets, Dunnock, 3 Wrens, Buzzard over (Sue Giddens) *Trent Park:' Firecrest',Common Buzzard, Lesser Redpoll, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 4 Mandarin (3m 1f), 10 Jackdaw. ( Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood- 6+ Common Buzzard (KJMcmanus & Lol Cumming); S side- Cetti's Warbler (1 seen/heard singing along channel W of No 1 res), Kingfisher; East Warwick- 8 Goldeneye (2 drakes), 10+ Gadwall, 2 Grey Wagtail pr; No 3 res- 26 Shelduck (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: 10 Skylark, 5 Meadow Pipit (1 singing), 10 Linnet, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Reed Bunting, Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 4 Shoveler, 2 Stock Dove pr (Nick Croft/Tim Harris). *Wanstead Park: Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2+ Lesser Redpoll, Kingfisher, 2 Common Pochard pr, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 10+ Redwing, 6 Stock Dove (Nick Croft/Tim Harris). *Wimbledon Common: female Stonechat, cock Pheasant (David Wills). *Woodside Park: first Blackcap back on territory, Cormorant over; also Comma and Peacock butterfly (Ian Ellis). 'Tuesday 4th March 2014' *Beddington Farmlands: female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in old oaks at north of site - seen from footpath between A237 & railway footbridge 7:10-7:30 (James Hudson); 2 Raven (4th record for site), male Mandarin (14th site record), 2 Mediterranean Gull, 10 Common Buzzard (Peter Alfrey, BFBG) pics here *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Redwing, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Corn Bunting, Spotted Redshank, 2 Rock Pipit, 5 Cetti's Warbler, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 48 Fieldfare, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Curlew (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 3 Shelduck, 24 Tufted Duck, 58 Teal, 3 Redshank (John Archer). *Enfield Lock: m Goosander on River Lea south of Rifles site, Little Egret N (Martin Shepherd). Will someone finally decide what the house style is for entries on this website. When I format to the most recent piece of perceived wisdom, people continue to edit my entries (Martin Shepherd). Birdman_Euston no doubt (his real name is a mystery). We've already lost contribitors because of this unsolicited nonsense. Edits are primarily to conform with MS Excel syntax & site-name db as explained here but NB intemperate language also gets edited so we don't lose contributors. For courteous queries not answered in the above link, I'm happy to be the lightning-rod on this Talk page but NB many edits are not mine so pls don't assume too much. Thx b_e *Grovelands Park: red-head Smew still (BirdGuides). *Hampstead Heath: 2 Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (Dawn Painter). *Kensington Gardens: 2 Buzzard (KG&HP Birds blog) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 11 Shoveler, 40 Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, Goldcrest, 2 Mistle Thrush, Grey Wagtail, Redwing, female Kestrel over (Stuart Fisher). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Redshank, 5 Snipe, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Cetti's Warbler all singing (WWT website). *Mayflower Park wetlands: first returning Little Grebe trilling (Bob Smith). *Middlesex Filter Beds NR: 2 singing Chiffchaff, 1 m Reed Bunting, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, pair of Teal on river (AS) *Redbridge Lakes: Snipe, Song Thrush, 2 Goldfinches (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: Buzzard soaring high over area 28 at 1255 then gliding NW, 6 Great Black-backed Gull chevron NE 1555, 15 Redwing (birdman_euston) *Staines Moor: 24 Common Snipe, 2 Red Kite (display flying), 7 Reed Bunting, 5 Skylark, Stonechat, Buzzard, 2 Jay (Thomas Gibson) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver (S Basin), Scaup, Slavonian Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, 4+ Great Crested Grebe (pr displaying), Wigeon, Teal, Shoveler, Gadwall, Skylark over (Roger Dewey). *Stoke Newington Res: Kingfisher 1300h, Sparrowhawk and 10 Redwings pm on West R (Pete Mantle) *Sutcliffe Park: 2 Common Snipe, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Conrad Ellam); Little Grebe, 2 Water Rail, Blackcap (P Kite) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Stonechat, 7 Tree Sparrow, 2 Chiffchaff (Steve Blake). *Vicarage Farm: Jack Snipe, 200+ Redwing (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: 13 Linnet, 4 Lesser Redpoll, 4-5 Reed Bunting, 8 Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 20 Tufted Duck, Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Little Grebe, 3 Blackcap (1 singing Belgrave Rd & pr off Capel Rd), 4 Stock Dove (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan/Rose Stephens). *Woodford GC: Little Egret (Daniel Whitelegg). *Worcester Park: Green Sandpiper still on Green Lane floods (Bob Smith). *Wraysbury GPs: 11 Goldeneye, Pochard, 3 Great Crested Grebe (Thomas Gibson) 'Monday 3rd March 2014' *Brookmill Park: 2 Kingfisher, Stock Dove, Song Thrush, 10 Redwing, Goldcrest, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam). *City of London: Grey Wagtail, Magpie with nesting material (Alan Lewis) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, 3 Corn Bunting, 4 Oystercatcher, 2 Curlew, 2 Rock Pipit, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 52 Fieldfare, 70 Redshank, c250 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham Chase: Sand Martin yr-1st (Birdguides/RBA/Twitter) *Ealing: Blackcap singing in neighbours garden am - also heard briefly yesterday (Bill Haines). *Enfield Lock: singing Grey Wagtail on lock house roof (Martin Shepherd). *Greenwich Peninsula: Green Woodpecker, 4 Redwing, 2 Meadow Pipit (Richard Green) *Grovelands Park: female''' Smew''' very approachable - of suspect origin, 12 Mandarin Duck 7m 5f, 20 Tufted Duck 14m 6f, 3 Pochard 2m f, 2 Great Crested Grebe pr displaying & nest-building (Robert Callf); Smew also coming to bread as per Alexandra Palace bird (observer?). *Hampstead Heath: Chiffchaff Pryors Field (Klemens Felder) *High Barnet: Red Kite circling to gain height then gliding off high SW at 12.15 (Roy Beddard) *Horton: 6 Little Egret (C.Lamsdell) *London Wetland Centre: Green Sandpiper, Redshank, 230 Black-headed Gull (WWT website); 4 Snipe island on main lake from Observatory (Catherine Beazley) *Mayflower Park wetlands: 2 Reed Bunting pr, Water Rail h (Simon Osborn). *Redbridge Lakes: 4 Snipe, 2 Reed Buntings pr, 2 Tufted Ducks pr (unusual round here), Jay, Long-tailed Tit (Alan Hobson). *Rickmansworth: 2 Raven SE calling & 'tumbling' at 10.01 (Andrew Moon).(Was that an addition to your London list Andrew? Gav Haig thought you might not have had one. Richard Francis). *Sewardstone Marsh: singing Reed Bunting on Patty Pool Mead (Martin Shepherd). *Wandsworth Common Station: Redwing singing at 7am in poplar; in nearby garden singing Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest pr (Neil Anderson) *Wanstead Flats: 10 Linnet, 6 Lesser Redpoll, 15 Goldfinch, 2 Reed Bunting, 8 Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 3 Sparrowhawk, 4 Stock Dove, 30 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 3 Heron W (Nick Croft). 'Sunday 2nd March 2014' *Alexandra Park: Blackcap male singing in gardens from The Grove, also 2 Mute Swan including new 1st summer with adult, 17 Shoveler (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: c180 Tufted Duck, 10 Pochard, Lapwing, 16 Common Snipe, 2 Water Rail (Roy Beddard). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Corn Bunting, 2 Curlew, 4 Oystercatcher, 2 Rock Pipit, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Green Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis) *Crews Hill: 2 Yellowhammer in field next to station, c20 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare (Frank Nugent). *Crossness: 2 Yellow-legged Gull ad & 2cy, 15 Wigeon, 200+ Teal, Chiffchaff (Richard Bonser) *Grovelands Park: female Smew (maybe the one that was in Alexandra Park last month) (James Palmer) *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 2 Pintail, 3 Mandarin, Bittern, 4 Peregrine 2pr - local pr plus pr circling to NW - all in air together - no aggression, Redshank, 5 Snipe, 2 Caspian Gull both 1st winter, Great Black-backed Gull the local pr display-flying very high over site, Blackcap the wintering bird, 4 Lesser Redpoll, Brambling (R. Kaye). *Mayflower Park wetlands: Kingfisher 4pm (Simon Osborn). *Middlesex Filter Beds: Firecrest near River Lea in wooded bed c50 yds downriver of end of cross-path at 13.30 (Alastair Dent). *Oakwood Park: Nuthatch, 4 Siskin (James Palmer). *Regent's Park: Kingfisher flew across QM Gdns lake 0830 yr-1st (Regent's Pk Birds blog) *Stanwell Moor: 3 Jack Snipe, 2 Shelduck (C. Lamsdell). *Ten Acre Wood area: 4 Pheasant, 2 Little Egret (1 feeding in horse field), 3 Buzzard, 2 Kestrel pr (male doing active aerial displays before joining female where he entered tree cavity), 5 Sparrowhawk (female appeared low over edge Gutteridge Wd then 2 males came low towards her quickly followed by another 2), 22 Lapwing (flock 10 & 12), Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 7 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, 2 singing Skylark, f Stonechat, c55 Redwing, c25 Fieldfare, 2 Rook, 4 Reed Bunting (2 singing), 2m Bullfinch, 25+ Linnet (flock 5 by wood/20+ horse field) (Neil Anderson/G. Westley). *Tooting Common: 27 Redwing, 3 Jackdaw, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose pr with goslings (Nick Rutter). *Victoria Rec Grd: ad Mediterranean Gull (in almost full breeding plumage but with white forehead), 28 Black-headed Gull, Common Gull - pm (Bob Husband). TQ266964 *Wanstead Flats: 2 Peregrine Falcon pr, f Kestrel, 5 Linnet, Reed Bunting, 5+ Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 4 Redwing, 8 Shoveler, m Teal, Little Grebe, 100+ Starling (on police scrape) (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 2 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, 6 Gadwall, Shoveler, 20+ Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, Siskin, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft). *Wraysbury GPs: 2 Goosander, Woodcock, 5 Shoveler, 5 Common Snipe, 11 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Buzzard, 5 Heron (2 on nest), 45+ Fieldfare, 9 Redwing, Kestrel (Thomas Gibson). 'Saturday 1st March 2014' *Alexandra Park: female Common Teal Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). *Black Park: Brambling, Redpoll, Sparrowhawk, Red Kite and Buzzard over, Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, Nuthatches, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Chaffinches (Sue Giddens) *Brent Reservoir: 16 Snipe, Water Rail seen, Kingfisher, later 17 Redwing flew to treetop Cycle Track (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park: Peregrine, 6 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Yellow-legged Gull 2nd-winter, Spotted Redshank, 6 Corn Bunting, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 4 Oystercatcher, 3 Curlew, Rock Pipit, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Stonechat (Kev Jarvis) *Cricklewood NW2 (Cricklewood Broadway): Grey Wagtail male flying around Beacon Bingo rooftop (Andrew Verrall). *Hampstead Heath: 3 Siskin and 3 Lesser Redpoll feeding in alders at Sanctuary Pond am, c30 Redwing, Tawny Owl calling at 10:30am near 'Bird Bridge' (Frank Nugent) *High Barnet: Tawny Owl calling at midnight near Barnet Hospital bus stop (Geoff Crabtree) *Leyton, Jubilee Park: (prob m) Black Redstart on top of tallest tree on east side of park at 1715 - patch year tick but more importantly a house tick (Paul Whiteman) *London Wetland Centre: 4 Cetti's Warbler, Bittern N shore main lake, 2 Pintail m f, Redshank, 6 Common Snipe, 3 Buzzard circling c2pm NE of site somewhere over Ch X Hospital (see below), 6 Redpoll, Brambling, Peregrine (Martin Honey) *Margravine Cemetery: Buzzard c2pm, chased off N by m Peregrine (Nathalie Mahieu). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: f Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, Peregrine Falcon, 3 Kestrel, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 30 Pintail, 100 Golden Plover, 4 Ringed Plover, 100+ Dunlin, 4 Oystercatcher, 100+ Redshank, 14 Curlew, 10+ Little Egret, 4 sharming Water Rail, 2 Chiffchaff, 10+ singing Cetti's Warbler, 6 Rock Pipit, Water Pipit, Kingfisher (RSPB); f Bearded Tit from boardwalk, m Stonechat (Neville Smith). *Regent's Park: juv Peregrine low S hunting over lake 0815, Woodcock, 9 Redwing, 27 Goldfinch (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: 2 singing Skylark on Bog (H.Bradshaw); Skylark singing Lawn Field (P.Burrowes-Smith); 18 Meadow Pipit on Lawn Field, Little Owl hooting near Pen Ponds (J.Wilczur); Kingfisher on brook, 6 Redwing Holly Lodge (Neil Anderson/K. Bull); Buzzard low over Isabella plantation 10.30am - heavily mobbed, 2 Stonechat north of Lower Pen Pond (Steve Woolfenden) *Staines Moor: Short-eared Owl, 3 Little Egret, 4+ Water Pipit - 1pm (Catherine Beazley & Simon Nicholls) *Staines Reservoir: Scaup, Slavonian Grebe, Black-necked Grebe, Great Northern Diver, 2 Golden Plover, 2 Redshank, 3 Lapwing, 2 Shelduck - 4pm (Catherine Beazley & Simon Nicholls with help from other birder; thank you) *Stockers Lake: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker heard drumming & then seen n/e corner 5.30pm (Tina Stafford). *Streatham Hill: High Rd - Grey Wagtail on flat roof of block of flats (A La Pietra) *Swanley Park: Cormorant, Coot, 25 Redwing, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 3 Stock Dove (Andy Meaton) *Trent Park: Firecrest in holly on ride to obelisk, 5 Treecreeper, 4 Nuthatch, 3 Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk flew over (Stephen Witherford) *Uxbridge UB8 (Trumpers Way): Sparrowhawk soaring over (Roger Dewey) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 7 Goldeneye (2 drakes- ad & imm), 2 Teal pr, m Green Woodpecker; High Maynard- 4 Goosander (3 drakes courting f), 4 Shelduck, c10 Teal (Lol Bodini); south of Ferry Lane- Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaffs, Water Rail, 9 Goldeneye, 2 Little Egret, Kingfisher (Joe Dickens). *Wanstead Flats: 10 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, 20 Linnet (Tim Harris, Kathy Hartnett) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿